


ZHULIUHAI FANART 2019

by DurchVerse (orphan_account)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DurchVerse
Summary: Compilation of my Zhuliuhai fan arts 2019!
Relationships: Liu Haikuan & Zhu Zanjin, Liu Haikuan/Zhu Zanjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	ZHULIUHAI FANART 2019

base on a zhuliuhai fanfic made by our zhuliuhai discord!

(bowlcute gege on the left who transforms himself into a hot guy running for school president at the right in hopes

that once he is hot, he will finally get a chance with zhu zanjin... only later on to realize zzj was already in love with his

nerd self and this new cool arrogant guy that lhk has become is someone he hates XD)

nsfw because i was thristy

**Author's Note:**

> a few arts i've done for zhuliuhai last year compiled into one
> 
> upload it here because its liu hai kuan's birthday yesterday


End file.
